


A Dragon, A Witch and An Apartment?

by PandaFey



Series: The Dragon's Witch [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dryad Steve Rogers, I don't remember enough to tag this more, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Nymphs & Dryads, Oops, Sick Steve, Small Steve, dragon Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaFey/pseuds/PandaFey
Summary: Steve Rogers, a 21-year old nature witch, moved in with James Barnes, a thousand plus year old dragon in a 25-year old body. James hates humans and Steve is about to show him why his sister gave up her powers for one.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Dragon's Witch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668940
Comments: 7
Kudos: 183
Collections: Gifts to Our Fiance





	A Dragon, A Witch and An Apartment?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story I wrote for my fiance, but now it's gotten so many likes I'm continuing it and rewriting it to have more details and chapters

Nature witches weren’t common in the middle of a city like Brooklyn. Nothing to grow and nothing to actually work their magic on. At least, for the basic nature witch.

Sarah Rogers always said a true witch will find a way to practice away from their craft. So, it was only natural that when she moved away from nature to be with her husband that she learned how to bring nature to her.

Plants in every room was a must, obviously. But, she quickly learned that if you look close enough, everything can be apart of nature. The wood in the walls, the water that dripped down onto the patio when it rained, even the food they ate. It was all nature to her.

It wasn’t a surprise when Steve chose that path, following his mother in every step of the way. Sure, he loved his father, but he was a _witch_ not a human. His father didn’t mind until the day he died.

Then when he turned eighteen his mom got sick and all his nature magic couldn't heal her. He'd even suffered even trying to. 

Now, he was twenty-one, his mother was dead, he had terrible lungs, and he was moving in with a human. 

***

Dragons were extinct. They lived hundreds of years ago, but their greed and inability to change resulted in them dying. Now, they are just another section in a history book. 

Winnifred Barnes talked about how the dragons were smart. They learned to adapt to the changes so well they became hidden. She told everyone and anyone this knowledge, but not one listened. Until she met George Barnes. 

The two dragons revealed themselves right away having five kids before a hunter found them out. Only two children were able to escape. 

James, the oldest, was only twelve when he managed to carry his youngest sister, Rebecca, away from the family dwelling. He watched as the hunter slaughtered his family then he ran and never stopped. 

He watched the world change. He watched nature grow less and less as humans crafted buildings and roads of cement, making spirits suffer without a home. 

He hated humans. 

His sister found a mate, a human. She shed her scales permanently- a human could not handle the mate bond of a dragon after all. So, he watched her grow old, have children, die. Then, he was alone. 

So, he had decided to try and adapt. Dragons die if they don't adapt, which is how he found himself in his current situation. 

James was several thousand years old in a twenty- five year old body, had a hatred for humans, and was moving in with one of them. 

***

Steve carried one of the last boxes up to the small apartment. His roommate wasn't there yet, so he had very carefully set all his things to the side- his plants taking up most of it.

"Dude, I don't know how you're gonna hide that you're a witch." Sam was running his hand on the rose bush turning the red flowers into a golden white color. It was something Steve had only seen angels do so far. 

"Will you stop doing that. Besides, as long as I'm not obvious it won't be an issue." He set the box down and sighed. "I can tell him I bought those like that right?" 

"Just say I did it? I don't have to hide too right?" He glanced at Steve who only shrugged. "Oh come on. I know you're trying to be away from magic and all that-"

"Shh, someone's coming." Steve turned to the door to see a mover coming in with a dolly full of boxes. Him and two others started moving things filling up the space Steve had left quickly. 

"Dude has a lot of stuff." Sam whispered it and Steve ignored him before walking out of the apartment.

"I'm going to get some drinks." He waved at Sam as he hopped down the stairs and down the street to the coffee shop. 

Steve didn't like coffee. He preferred tea and luckily the shop had just that. He came back fifteen minutes later to see the movers were gone and Sam was stretched out on a very expensive looking couch. 

"Get off that! It's not mine." Steve set the drinks down and moved to swat Sam off the couch. "Go drink your coffee." 

"Yeah alright." He went over looking at the full cup holder and glanced at Steve. "Uh, four drinks?" 

"Yeah coffee if he likes that or a sweet tea." 

"You're too nice Steve." 

***

"James, it's not that bad. Go up the stairs." Natasha was actively pulling James as they very, very slowly climbed up the stairs. 

"I don't wanna. I change my mind, let me die like my fellow- fuck!" He fell backwards landing on the ground hard. Natasha watched him from the top of the stairs smirking. 

"You done?" She waited for James to get up the stairs before turning to go down the hall. "Huh, it's open." 

James walked in to see a very attractive blonde actively flipping an obviously angelic man, who was putting his dirty shoes on _his_ couch. 

"Can you not scoff up the leather?" He leaned on the doorway and the angel immediately took his feet off. The blonde was watching James closely and he turned his gaze on him. "Are you Steve?" 

"Uh, yeah. James?" He was small, his breath shallow compared to most humans and it set Bucky's brain on fire. This boy was weak and needed protection. He straightened up and nodded. 

"I'm Natasha, his ex and current best friend." She smiled as she sat on the couch the two boys just watching. 

"I'm Sam, Steve's best friend." Sam smiled before standing up. "It is late though. I'll see you tomorrow?" Sam started backing up before completely turning away when Steve nodded. 

"Great, so ready to get to unpacking?" Natasha smiled at the two boys standing up and looking at the boxes. 

"Yeah. I got you a drink. Coffee or tea, but it's cold now." Steve motioned to the counter and Natasha eagerly went to grab the tea. "Thank you!" 

"I guess you get the coffee." Steve handed James the cup. He took it drinking almost half before setting it back down. 

"I don't like tea anyways." He went to the bedrooms finding the bathroom connected them and glanced back at Steve, who looked equally as annoyed. 

"Yeah, I didn't realize. The other room is smaller, so I'll take it. You have more stuff anyways. I'll keep my door closed though." He shrugged and walked passed James running a hand along his back without thinking. 

"See they're not all bad." Natasha leaned against him watching Steve look at his new room. "Maybe you'll find he's worth-"

"Nat." James growled, it sounding more like clicks than an actual growl, and Natasha frowned. 

"So, um, there's actually no door into my room besides the bathroom?" He was blushing and James smiled.

"That's fine. I don't actually mind." James watched Natasha grab a few of his boxes and walked into the living room. "So, what needs to go to your room?" 

It took two hours for them to get all the boxes settled and by that time Natasha had crashed on the couch and they'd only managed to get James' bed set up. Steve was falling asleep though, so they decided to call it quits for the night. 

"I could squeeze in with Natasha or we could share the bed. It's big enough." He was placing some of his statues on his shelf when he spoke to Steve, who had just changed. 

"Sure?" He climbed into bed then and James followed a few minutes later.

***

It took Steve a week to figure out how much magic he could do around James before he started to notice. It was a surprising little amount for a human. 

He would be able to add just enough into the water to keep the plants outside from freezing before James reacted. 

"You're pretty talented." James was leaning against the sliding door as Steve crouched down to water the rose bush.

"Oh thanks. My mom taught me." Steve felt his cheeks heat up and quickly finished turning to face James. "It's a hobby of mine now I guess." 

"Not a bad hobby."

***

James didn't like humans. He did however like Steve. A lot. So much so that within their second week living together he let him look through his hoard of crystals. 

"These are so beautiful." Steve was holding three in one hand and two in the other- James noticed the ones he paired together worked together too.

"Yeah, my mom and dad both collected them and-" 

"Is this a rainbow crystal?" Steve set the other ones down and grabbed the larger crystal. "Oh, I'm sorry I've just never seen this kind of crystal."

"Yeah it's not a common one. Might be only one." James rolled to his stomach and Steve looked at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"Do you realize how expensive this probably is?" He set it down shaking his head then. "I ain't touching that again. I'm not going to break it." 

James laughed then and picked up the crystal and ran his fingers over the jagged parts where his father broke a piece off. He found a small piece of broke it off handing it to Steve. 

"Here." Steve took it running his thumb over it and smiling the biggest smile. 

"Thank you!" 

James was so delighted the next morning when he watched Steve cook breakfast with the crystal wrapped around his neck. 

***

James was antsy. It was only a month into living with Steve and he hadn’t shifted since. He was pacing a little bit and he figured a weekend away wouldn’t be too bad. Him and Steve had grown close, really close. They spent their weekends on the couch binging something not having to work for once. 

He had to leave though. He had to shift or he would lose it and he wasn’t going to do that. He just couldn’t do that, even for Steve.

“Hey, Stevie- what’s happened?” He had turned around to see Steve’s face bloodied and bruised and all thoughts of leaving left his head. Steve was sniffling a bit and James went to get the first aid kit- something he hadn’t even though to have until Steve.

“I just got into a fight. It’s nothing really.” He was being guided to the sofa as he protested and James gathered everything he needed. He cleaned his face without another word and Steve sighed letting him without more protest.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” He bandaged the worst of the cuts and Steve smiled just enough for James to notice and nodded. 

“Yeah… can we maybe watch a movie?” He looked up at James batting his eyes just enough and he caved. 

“Yeah, that’s fine.” He could wait a little longer.

*** 

It was two months later that James noticed it. His scales growing dull and his energy fading. He hadn't actually gotten out of bed for three days when Steve finally plopped down next to him. 

He'd been stupid. James had let Steve close and he let him stop him from being himself. He'd neglected to turn too long and he was quickly losing the ability to. He also wasn't sure how or where he could in the city. 

"Bucky, you okay? You've been in bed for days and I haven't actually seen you eat." He was holding his sketchbook and James smiled looking over at him. 

"I guess I have been a little weird. I think I'm going to go out for a bit." He noticed the twitch in Steve's mouth, something he did when he was trying to hide his emotions. 

“That’s fine. I was just worried.” He set his sketchbook down then and sighed before James pulled him down to lay next to him. He turned his head, his bangs falling in front of his eyes just a bit. 

“How about we just stay in and watch a movie?” He could go out later, when Steve was asleep. He didn’t have to worry Steve after all. He had to be human for him. He watched Steve’s smile and it was worth it. 

“Alright, that sounds really good.” He pulled out Bucky’s laptop then and started it up and going to one of the many streaming sites they had. Bucky ignored the itching he felt under his skin and ignored the burning in his throat. 

It took Steve a movie and a half to fall asleep. Bucky crawled out from behind him and quickly left in nothing but his dirty shirt and sweatpants. 

It was snowing out, something that was only starting to bother him. He didn't like it. He walked the streets though looking for anywhere to change. 

The city was packed. Buildings and buildings for useless jobs the humans created for whatever reason. He hated it. 

There were few people around when he found the abandoned fort. It was breaking apart and the wall would give a way for him to hide. 

Transforming wasn't painful. He undressed and then he let the magic flow through him and around him. The itching in his skin dissipated and soon he felt _big_.

He couldn't fly or really move. The building was big enough for him to lay down and that was it. He tested his head and relaxed trying to get some sleep. 

He woke up maybe an hour later to hear yelling. He looked down and Steve was shivering. He was wrapped in James' jacket with Natasha standing in the doorway. She looked worried. 

"Look, please change back. You gotta change back." Steve was begging him to change and he quickly did looking at the two of them.

"James you idiot!" Steve looked pissed as he grabbed his clothes shoving them into his chest. "Get changed. We gotta go home." 

He smelt magic then and looked around to see the edges of glamour around the ruins. Natasha was hiding him from something. 

"What's going on?" He pulled his shirt on and Steve grabbed his hand pulling him out of the ruins. They passed the room and Bucky could smell them- hunters. 

"Natasha is staying there in glamour, but we gotta go." He pulled him into the woods and Bucky panicked. He was stupid, he should have gone back where it was safe. 

James could hear the hunters following them then and he started searching for somewhere to hide. He pulled Steve to the left and he struggled to keep up. 

He heard a gunshot and pulled Steve into a cave easily finding a place too high for the hunters to look in. He pushed Steve up first then climbed in. 

It wasn't big at all and they ended up pressed together with Bucky holding onto him. Shifting left him very touch starved. He had planned to go back home and cuddle Steve, though the universe had other plans. 

"Buck, I get that we're pressed together, but are you seriously getting a boner in this situation?" Steve was looking up at him a smile trying to force its way onto his face. 

"Can't help it." He whispered it into his ear as the hunters walked into the cave. He stayed there holding Steve so he was covered if they found him and listened carefully. 

"Anything?" One of them spoke and he was right underneath them. James nuzzled Steve's neck attempting to stop the growl and he ran his hands through his hair, kissing the top of his head. 

"Alright, we'll keep looking then." 

***

They had stayed there for almost an hour afterwards and it was nearly sunrise when they climbed down.

James didn't talk to Steve on their way back. How could he? He'd saved him, but now he knew the truth. He sighed when they got him and shut the door. He looked at Steve and bit his lip. 

"I'll find you a new roommate. I'll leave and-" 

"Shut up." Steve walked up to him and reached out to grab his cheeks. "I don't want you to leave, you idiot. I just want you to be safe. Hydra always hunts at night, that's why no one shifts in the city."

"I don't- how do you know all this?" He watched Steve's cheeks flush then and he moved his hands to play with James' hair. 

"I'm a witch, but I actually recently took my mother's place in the Dryad circle. I didn't realize you were a dragon, though I thought you might be something."

"Dragons are as rare as a dryad. Didn't realize they still existed." He held Steve's hips then and Steve smiled pulling James down until they could feel each other's breath. 

"They're more of a secret now. I'm the only one that's not centuries old, though I guess I'll get there." He bit his lip softly and it was driving James wild. 

"You know seducing a dragon might not be the best idea. We tend to not let things go once we get them." 

"Good." He pulled him into a kiss then and Bucky lifted him into his arms. Steve quickly wrapped his legs around him and James quickly moved to his bedroom. 

***Three months later***

Steve woke up next to Bucky, his hair was covered his face mostly and Steve moved it aside to kiss him. 

It wasn't long before Bucky was kissing him back snaking a hand around him. He smiled into the kiss and Bucky pulled away to kiss his neck pulling him flush against him. 

"I love you." Steve's voice came out a little breathy and Bucky smirked against his skin. 

"I love you too."


End file.
